If it comes back
by Infamous Kei
Summary: Two years came and went, Cara returns to the family that she once fight along side though has no memory of the time she spent with them. She comes in contact with the man she once loved and the man that betrayed her, slowly but surely Cara's memories are coming back; if and when they fully come back what road will Cara take?
1. Intro

"Now, now little one you must drink it all up. You have to drink every last drop, ok?"

She nods her head and takes the glass, from where I stand I see a woman hunched over in the chair. The man that's talking speaks in a slow, steady, almost hypnotizing voice. Behind him a bright light shined only allowing me to make out the outline of his thin tall body. The woman had the glass in hand sits up slowly pulls it closer to her and stop.

"What? You don't trust me?"

The man questions again, the answer the woman gave him was the sound of her swallowing the liquid. What happens next is sound of the glass shatter on the cold hard ground and the woman falling over in the fetal position. The pain she felt I was feeling. It was unbearable, I couldn't even stand yet alone stay on my knees. Lying flat on my stomach I watched as the woman gasp for air, holding on tightly to herself, gurgling sounds echoes loudly in my ears the man takes a step back in shock I believe.

"This is not what I was hoping for."

I barely catch his whispering over the now screaming woman.

In a cold sweat I wake up from that same nightmare I've been having for two years. Kicking and throwing off the covers I accidently tossed my Alsatian, Lupo off the air mattress. Tossing my mess of golden brown curls out of my face I stumble out of bed and chase Lupo around my empty room to let him know I didn't mean to kick him off. Finally getting what I wanted I started up my morning routine; washing myself and my hair, throwing some curly cream in it to tame it even just a little bit, brushing teeth, you know the whole nine yards. With Lupo trailing close behind me I walk pass marked boxes, down some stairs into my empty sad excuse for a kitchen. Fixing his plate I turned on some music as I started cooking my breakfast, hopping on the counter top swinging my legs I ate happily at the thought that today is the day I go back to the place I barely remember. Truth be told I have mixed feelings about it for one reason or another. Looking at the time I stuff the rest of the crepe in my mouth hopped down and started washing the dishes. After I dried and put them back into place I went back upstairs humming softly to myself as the nightmare once again disappeared from my waking thoughts. Opening the off white doors I took out my uniform, just as I was pulling it off the hanger the doorbell rang echoing throughout the nearly empty house. Throwing on the dress I rushed to the window.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Stumbling over my feet as I was straightening myself I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Are you Cara?"

Asked the short stocky man as he scratched his beer belly, with an old brown clip board in hand nodding my head I extended my hand and gave him a firm hand shake.

"That's a nice tight grip for such a little lady."

He chuckles as I let him and three other men in, I took Lupo out back and played with him as they moved the boxes into a moving truck, and from there it will go to a storage unit.

Hours go by and I find myself and Lupo in front of a fountain that has a statue of a girl with two pig tails.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you lost?"

I turn to see a young boy with blue hair with katana strapped to his hip, smiling and moving some of the curls out of my face; making Lupo sit I answered him.

"I've been told to come here by Mondo."

I say softly as he gets closer seeing the seal on the letter that I pulled out of my bag. He takes it from my hands and led the way. A boring meeting between Mondo, his wife, and I luckily it didn't last long but before I knew it I was being lead to another place by the same blue haired boy. He pulled a large door to my left open and motioned for me to go through when I didn't follow him.

"Everyone Mondo had called us here to welcome a new member."

The young boy took a seat as I looked at the men and young woman in the room, my eyes linger the longest on the man with the slick back sliver hair once he looked at me I hurriedly looked away before I could see the face he wore.

Being the first to break the ice I stood up and shook the curly haired woman's hand and pet the dog's head.

"Welcome to the Acrana Famiglia, my name is Liberta of Intelligence Division, I got the contract with The Fool. Nice to meet you. "

"I am Felicita, Head of Research, I have a contract with The Lovers."

"Nova, Head of Cups Division."

I noticed that the five other guys didn't even say a word. I looked at them puzzled as Pace and Luca quickly look at a shocked Debito, while Dante just glared at Jolly.

"Is there something on my face? Or is there something in my hair?"

I turned around and watched as she touched her face then move on to her curls.

"You wouldn't believe how often stuff gets into this mess of curls."

"Nothing to worry about, there's nothing on your face…"

Jolly gets up and walks up to the woman but before it could come any closer her dog reacted, daring him to get any closer.

"You're fine, that's all that matters. I am Jolly barer of The Moon, and the family's advisor."

He goes to seat back down and introduces the rest to her.

"It's nice to meet you all, this is Lupo, and I am Cara barer of The Empress and head of the medical division. I look forward to working with everyone."

* * *

I know it started out slow with nothing really going on, next will be better. I plan on making the chapters long-ish, but not so much that it's overbearing.

**Infamous Kei~**


	2. Chapter 1

I sat there biting the inside of my cheek as I looked at this woman. Cara and the dog I bought for her a little less than two years ago. This woman vanished out of the medical wing, from this family, from me. The woman I was ready to settle down with.

'And here after all of this time I thought you did the unthinkable. I thought you killed yourself over what happened.'

I thought as I unknowingly stared at her, I couldn't help it; it's been so long since I last saw her smiling face. Her light soft voice broke me out of that trance, I watched as she nervously fumble at her face and those curls that I miss fighting with when we shared the same bed. Placing my elbows on the table, slowly folding my hands in front of me blocking anyone else from seeing my face from the nose down; quietly I followed Cara with my eyes as she followed the kids out of the room. Suddenly I get up while slamming my hands on the table knocking my chair back without a word to the remaining people in the room I shove my hands in my pockets and strolled out of the room and out into the garden.

"Hey is everything ok?"

I don't answer I just close my eyes but the image of _her_ is burned into the back of my eyelids.

"I don't think we should push him Pace."

"Debito, I'm talking to you."

Slowly I rolled my head and open my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm just peachy. Found out the woman I was planning on marrying turns out isn't dead, and is in good health. The problem is she doesn't even remember me."

"I do find that strikingly odd, you don't think she went…"

"She told me herself she doesn't trust that man. And even now you can tell she doesn't want anything to do with that man."

I nearly snarl at Luca, I apologize to him under my breath after that outburst.

"Well Debito look at it this way, if you want her back there's a chance. Not only that but you can redo things, something that many wish they could do, but can't. Things could be better than the first go round."

The words that just came out of Luca's mouth was right, I just have to break the ice with her shy self all over again.

After I was given a tour around the grounds Lupo and I went into town to buy a special dinner.

"I hope they like this."

I say to myself as I paid the young man for the produce, just as I was about to head back I saw an herb shop. Sadly my hands are completely full, so I had to keep it moving with Lupo in tow I found my way back and into the kitchen. Tying my hair unruly hair back and donning an apron I took the items out of the bags and began the prep for tonight's dinner. As I was chopping the veggies I look up from the light footsteps I heard and turned around to see Luca in the door way.

"Hello, Luca. I hope you don't mind, I've started making dinner."

"It's no problem really Cara, it will be a nice break from cooking for once."

Slowly he comes into the room and stands across from me with the table in between us.

"So Chef Cara what's on the menu tonight, I don't think I recognize some of these."

"Well since you asked so nicely Luca. On the menu tonight is luk chin ping which is just meatballs, I make it with beef and pork, and it will be grilled and served with a spicy and tangy dipping sauce. And Si khron mu thot which are deep fried pork ribs, how it's made is a secret; as well as phat wun sen. To finish off the meal I made mango ice cream two days ago at my old house. "

"It all sounds very exotic, mind if I watch?"

I nod my head as I sped up the process of making dinner chatting here and there and humming when it was too quiet.

"And dinner is ready could you please have everyone at the table?"

I ask quietly as I wiped my brow smiling at the plates before me.

"Ahhh whatever it is that I smelled on the way here smells so freaking good! I haven't eaten all day, I'm starving!"

"Must you be so loud?"

"What's your deal chickpea?"

"Now, now children behave yourselves, Cara has prepared a great meal for us tonight."

Luca says to the two boys as we cart in dinner, Luca helped me pass out the plates and as I was setting down the plate of Debito his hand grazed mine.

"Sure does look and smell good, wonder if it will make my mouth water for more?"

With the tone he used and that look in his eye, it sent a chill running down my back and makes three spots tingly; all the while blushing.

"No need to be so shy Cara, here sit next to me. Relax, leave all worries behind."

He cupped my chin causing me to turn a darker shade of red.

"You look so cute when you act innocent."

Debito whispered in my ear, something inside of me wanted him. I felt how my body trembled slightly with his touch. Pulling back my face red as a beet grabbed my plate and never once looked up as I ate my food, that was until people starting saying how great yet spicy the food.

"I'm glad you all enjoy it, hope you saved room for dessert."

I say as I set a small bowl of two scoops of mango ice cream with three slices of fresh ripe mango, and for the adults I put a coconut chocolate liqueur drizzle on top.

"Wow that's what this place been missing. A woman's loving touch in the kitchen, don't get me wrong Luca, you're great and all but Cara's got you beat."

"Why thank you Pace."

Dinner is done and over with and Luca helps me clear the table and do the dishes.

"Thank you for your hard work on your first day here Cara."

I smiled and noted his thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

A few weeks has gone by since I moved back to this place, and today my to-do list consist of going to buy medicinal herbs, sweets, syringes, and other medical supplies. With three others in tow we did the shopping that was needed. I sent them on their way back to the clinic as I made my way back to the herb shop.

"Back already? You forgot to get something Cara?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

I looked around the small store quickly before closing the door behind me.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of Mother Nature's finest, would you?"

The shop owner seemed shocked when I asked him.

"But Cara, you're part of the Arcana Fam…"

"I know it may seem bad, but you have to admit it's safer than alcohol."

I state in a matter of fact tone, I watch closely as he looks around his shop and then motion me to follow him, and so I did.

"You must not tell anyone about this Cara."

"Your secret is safe with me sir."

We go to the back of the store and he pulls on a nearly invisible string and down comes a hidden hatch with a ladder attached, and up we go in his attic.

"I've been growing them myself with my son, this one he calls Mango Kush."

He opens the jar and I was hit with a sweet, tropical, and mango smell. Closing the jar I looked at him with a smile.

"I'll take half an ounce; I just need something to carry it in."

"The bags I have here, no smell can escape. I have it in three styles, a backpack, messenger bag, and a drawstring bag."

I place the jar down and followed him deeper into his attic.

"Messenger bag please. And thank you so much for doing this for me."

The final transaction was made and one last thank you was given as I walking out the store. I literally bumped into someone casing them to drop whatever they were holding.

"I am so sorry; I should've been paying attention."

I rushed saying as I quickly picked up the papers near me, then the person and my hands touched each other and it sent volts of electricity all over my body. Looking up the volts intensifies greatly and I start to blush.

"Debito! I am so, so, so very sorry I really didn't mean to bump into you. I should…"

"No need to be sorry, it's my fault I had to stop and admire your lovely curls."

He says very close to my face causing me to blush an even darker shade of red, I make my eyes look away as I was being sucked into his eye. He takes a curl in between two fingers pulled the curl straight and watched as it bounce back into place and once more he takes that curl in between his fingers and gave it a small kiss.

"No need to be shy, come this is not the place to be on your hands and knees."

Debito offers me his hand as he said those words in such a hypnotizing voice that makes me tingle all over. I take his hand and dust myself off.

"Here's your papers, sorry if they got out of order."

"No worries, it think you've been too stress lately. Preforming operations, and manning an open clinic on occasion to give shots to our people here. Come with me I'll show you a good time Cara."

"Maybe another time, I have to get this bag back into my room."

I say as I mentally kick myself for turning him down. Truth is I was going to de-stress in my room, door closed and sealed with some good music or either head down to the beach and do it once I change into something else.

"Good, I was heading back to give research these. I was going to head to the beach; I'm taking the day off, you can drop off your bag and come spend the day with me."

He loops his arm in mine little did I know that he was a sneaky guy he looped his arm right into the strap of the bag.

"Allow me to hold this for you, Cara."

"Ahh no, no that's alright, the bag is kind of light. I can handle it Debito, thank you though."

I say through teeth as I fake a smile as I try to pull it back.

"You make it seem like you don't want me to know what's in it."

"Well I don't."

He says nothing more just puts his hand on my hip and guided me forward.

'Why does it feel like my body is doing that lovey dovey sigh you see in those old black and white movies? And what's with all these volts I got when he first touch me?'

I don't put up a fuss any longer, why would I actually like this. No one really pays attention to me. I could see why, my eyes are a different colour…people might find that weird; my uneven tan, from my calves to half way up my chest I'm a whole shade later than the rest of me, and oh god did I mention my unruly head of curls that has a mind of its own. I see nothing special about me, just a pot head doctor who doesn't believe in using factory made pills, but what nature has to provide to us. During that whole time I was having a conversation with myself we were on the door steps back at our home, for one reason or another I followed him to the research department and I led him to my room. As I walked in he closed the door behind him.

"Now can I have my bag back?"

He lifts it up in the air and holds it in front of his face.

"Catch it Cara."

He tosses it and the bag flies open I catch it in mid-air but the smell shot out like a bullet.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Cara, you of all people; but you're a doctor."

"It has medical purposes. I would prefer to give this to my patients than a drug that you need to take with another drug and another to counteract the effects of the original drug. Besides it's a harmless plant not a drug, the worst that can happen is getting fat and irritation to your lungs."

"I knew it when you first met all of us."

Closing the bag I questioned him.

"The way you talk, look, and how you carry yourself. You can tell you're not from here, but some exotic far-away island. Mostly you look like you would have been a huge stoner when you younger."

I huffed at his answer but smiled none the less.

"Does it bother you that I smoke?"

"Not at all. Stoners make great lovers actually."

"And you would know?"

"Why, yes; don't you?"

My whole face flushed red.

"I'm a virgin."

I see he face fall flat, no emotion was showing up.

"I know I know it seems weird. Someone my age a virgin, something's off about me then yeah?"

Still nothing was said and I could feel the heat radiation off my face and ears.

"I see nothing wrong with it. Now go change into something suitable for the beach and we both will smoke, I know how to roll if you don't."

I look at him sideways before I answered him.

"Alright, fine you win. But only because I don't know how to roll."

I smirk at him as he smiled an actual full smile, not that half smile half smirk thing I see him do a lot, and for some reason it tugged at my heart. I turned from him fully before it could be shown on my face.

"If you don't hurry and leave I won't go with you and I'll just lock myself in my room and smoke it all by myself."

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

With that I heard the door open and close, I turned to make sure he was no longer in the room and I let out a little girly squeal. Changing out of my uniform I put on a bikini and my favorite white sun dress, I looked in the mirror and put my hair in a really messy bun. Grabbing a few things I shove it in my bag and sure enough ten minutes later there was a knock on my door, once Debito was in he started to roll two joints like a pro, and in his pocket it went.

"Shall we my lady?"

He offered me his arm and with a smile I linked my arm into his. At the beach we find a spot on the rocks far away from anyone else and sparked it up just as the sun kissed the horizon. For hours we hung around that rock laughing, joking, and just talking about the most random things. It was like as if we've known each other for years. With a bucket of water in hand Debito puts out the little fire that we made, gathering our things we made our way back home. Over the noise my flip flops made as I walked we heard someone fast approaching. Debito led us into an alley way and we watched as the guy ran right past us and not too long after that we heard a woman screaming about the man that was running. Before Debito could react I was out of my flip flops and running after the man.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

And of course he didn't stop, I stopped following right behind him as took a right, I made a harsh right into an alley and just as he was passing by across the street I fired. Sending the arrow right into his vest and pinning him to the way, huffing a little I walked up to him.

"I hope you know you'll get it a lot worst since you ran, and you killed my vibe."

"It's never nice to kill a woman's 'vibe'. They can get nasty, and not in a good way."

Debito says as walks up to me and hands me my shoes and bag.

"A girl that stays packing? I like that in a woman."

He says as he pulls on a curl and watches it bounce back into place. We returned the purse to the woman and had someone get the guy that was stuck to the wall. Back in my own room my put my things away and leaped into my bed hugging my pillow.

'Maybe he finds me interesting.'

I thought happily.

* * *

I walked to my room and ran into Pace and Luca on the way, without putting up a fight the three of us walked into my room the two of them sitting in chairs while I sat on my bed.

"So how was your little date Romeo?"

Pace joked while making fake dreamy eyes, batting his eye lashes and making kissing sounds.

"Yes how was it with your Juliet?"

Luca piped in.

"Well she's still a pothead so you're lucky Pace, she just might cook up some real goodies for us again soon. And she doesn't remember that we even had sex, she believes she's a virgin."

Pace started laughing.

"Sorry."

"What am I going to do? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to touch her the way I use to? I miss fighting her curly hair at night when we use to sleep together."

"Please don't go any further on that matter. Why not just jog her memory?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do Luca?! I took her to the beach earlier we talked for hours; the way she talked to me finally was like it was before she left. It was like she really knew me just like before. And nothing, and just as I was about to take her to what was her favorite store some ass hole had to steal a woman's purse!"

I pull at my hair as I tried to stay together and not lash out my frustration at my two old friends, suddenly my anger just disappears and with that came some gloomy feelings.

"What if her memory is too far gone? It will be hard to make up for all those memories, both good and bad. Urgh I can't take this shit!"

I go on a rampage, I kick the two out slamming my door in their face angrily pacing my room I stopped and looked in the mirror, walked closer to it taking off my eye patch and gently placing it on the dresser, just as Cara once did.

_Cara comes out of the shower with nothing but her robe halfway closed and tied loosely in the front. Seeing her form come closer to me I tried to put my eye patch back on, but her hands stop me and lightly place it on the dresser. Cupping both sides of my face in her little delicate hands she forces me to look at her._

_"You don't have to hide from me. You never had to in the first place. You don't have to suffer alone, come with me."_

_Slowly sliding her hands off she takes my hand, and sits down on chaise longue and tells me to lay down with my head in her lap. Humming a song I knew well all thanks to her, Cara moved my hair from in front of my face and got an eye full of what I've been hiding from her. But what she says takes me by surprise._

_"I never knew you had to suffer so much. And here I thought it was a knife wound. Let me ease your pain Debito."_

_Quietly I watched as she once again places her hand on my face this time closer to where my right eye use to be. Cara's hand began to heat up and a green light started to show, the warmer her hand got the better I felt. Cara's hand cooled and the green light went out. Cara used her Arcana powers to kill the pain I was feeling, sitting up I kissed her with all my might; I put everything I had into that kiss that took her by surprise. And in return Cara did as well._

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat I looked around and found myself sprawled out on my bed.

"Funny, I don't even remember falling asleep. And that dream…that happened three years ago. Maybe it is a good start."

I say with a devilish smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

A few weeks has gone by since I moved back to this place, and today my to-do list consist of going to buy medicinal herbs, sweets, syringes, and other medical supplies. With three others in tow we did the shopping that was needed. I sent them on their way back to the clinic as I made my way back to the herb shop.

"Back already? You forgot to get something Cara?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

I looked around the small store quickly before closing the door behind me.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of Mother Nature's finest, would you?"

The shop owner seemed shocked when I asked him.

"But Cara, you're part of the Arcana Fam…"

"I know it may seem bad, but you have to admit it's safer than alcohol."

I state in a matter of fact tone, I watch closely as he looks around his shop and then motion me to follow him, and so I did.

"You must not tell anyone about this Cara."

"Your secret is safe with me sir."

We go to the back of the store and he pulls on a nearly invisible string and down comes a hidden hatch with a ladder attached, and up we go in his attic.

"I've been growing them myself with my son, this one he calls Mango Kush."

He opens the jar and I was hit with a sweet, tropical, and mango smell. Closing the jar I looked at him with a smile.

"I'll take half an ounce; I just need something to carry it in."

"The bags I have here, no smell can escape. I have it in three styles, a backpack, messenger bag, and a drawstring bag."

I place the jar down and followed him deeper into his attic.

"Messenger bag please. And thank you so much for doing this for me."

The final transaction was made and one last thank you was given as I walking out the store. I literally bumped into someone casing them to drop whatever they were holding.

"I am so sorry; I should've been paying attention."

I rushed saying as I quickly picked up the papers near me, then the person and my hands touched each other and it sent volts of electricity all over my body. Looking up the volts intensifies greatly and I start to blush.

"Debito! I am so, so, so very sorry I really didn't mean to bump into you. I should…"

"No need to be sorry, it's my fault I had to stop and admire your lovely curls."

He says very close to my face causing me to blush an even darker shade of red, I make my eyes look away as I was being sucked into his eye. He takes a curl in between two fingers pulled the curl straight and watched as it bounce back into place and once more he takes that curl in between his fingers and gave it a small kiss.

"No need to be shy, come this is not the place to be on your hands and knees."

Debito offers me his hand as he said those words in such a hypnotizing voice that makes me tingle all over. I take his hand and dust myself off.

"Here's your papers, sorry if they got out of order."

"No worries, it think you've been too stress lately. Preforming operations, and manning an open clinic on occasion to give shots to our people here. Come with me I'll show you a good time Cara."

"Maybe another time, I have to get this bag back into my room."

I say as I mentally kick myself for turning him down. Truth is I was going to de-stress in my room, door closed and sealed with some good music or either head down to the beach and do it once I change into something else.

"Good, I was heading back to give research these. I was going to head to the beach; I'm taking the day off, you can drop off your bag and come spend the day with me."

He loops his arm in mine little did I know that he was a sneaky guy he looped his arm right into the strap of the bag.

"Allow me to hold this for you, Cara."

"Ahh no, no that's alright, the bag is kind of light. I can handle it Debito, thank you though."

I say through teeth as I fake a smile as I try to pull it back.

"You make it seem like you don't want me to know what's in it."

"Well I don't."

He says nothing more just puts his hand on my hip and guided me forward.

'Why does it feel like my body is doing that lovey dovey sigh you see in those old black and white movies? And what's with all these volts I got when he first touch me?'

I don't put up a fuss any longer, why would I actually like this. No one really pays attention to me. I could see why, my eyes are a different colour…people might find that weird; my uneven tan, from my calves to half way up my chest I'm a whole shade later than the rest of me, and oh god did I mention my unruly head of curls that has a mind of its own. I see nothing special about me, just a pot head doctor who doesn't believe in using factory made pills, but what nature has to provide to us. During that whole time I was having a conversation with myself we were on the door steps back at our home, for one reason or another I followed him to the research department and I led him to my room. As I walked in he closed the door behind him.

"Now can I have my bag back?"

He lifts it up in the air and holds it in front of his face.

"Catch it Cara."

He tosses it and the bag flies open I catch it in mid-air but the smell shot out like a bullet.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Cara, you of all people; but you're a doctor."

"It has medical purposes. I would prefer to give this to my patients than a drug that you need to take with another drug and another to counteract the effects of the original drug. Besides it's a harmless plant not a drug, the worst that can happen is getting fat and irritation to your lungs."

"I knew it when you first met all of us."

Closing the bag I questioned him.

"The way you talk, look, and how you carry yourself. You can tell you're not from here, but some exotic far-away island. Mostly you look like you would have been a huge stoner when you younger."

I huffed at his answer but smiled none the less.

"Does it bother you that I smoke?"

"Not at all. Stoners make great lovers actually."

"And you would know?"

"Why, yes; don't you?"

My whole face flushed red.

"I'm a virgin."

I see he face fall flat, no emotion was showing up.

"I know I know it seems weird. Someone my age a virgin, something's off about me then yeah?"

Still nothing was said and I could feel the heat radiation off my face and ears.

"I see nothing wrong with it. Now go change into something suitable for the beach and we both will smoke, I know how to roll if you don't."

I look at him sideways before I answered him.

"Alright, fine you win. But only because I don't know how to roll."

I smirk at him as he smiled an actual full smile, not that half smile half smirk thing I see him do a lot, and for some reason it tugged at my heart. I turned from him fully before it could be shown on my face.

"If you don't hurry and leave I won't go with you and I'll just lock myself in my room and smoke it all by myself."

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

With that I heard the door open and close, I turned to make sure he was no longer in the room and I let out a little girly squeal. Changing out of my uniform I put on a bikini and my favorite white sun dress, I looked in the mirror and put my hair in a really messy bun. Grabbing a few things I shove it in my bag and sure enough ten minutes later there was a knock on my door, once Debito was in he started to roll two joints like a pro, and in his pocket it went.

"Shall we my lady?"

He offered me his arm and with a smile I linked my arm into his. At the beach we find a spot on the rocks far away from anyone else and sparked it up just as the sun kissed the horizon. For hours we hung around that rock laughing, joking, and just talking about the most random things. It was like as if we've known each other for years. With a bucket of water in hand Debito puts out the little fire that we made, gathering our things we made our way back home. Over the noise my flip flops made as I walked we heard someone fast approaching. Debito led us into an alley way and we watched as the guy ran right past us and not too long after that we heard a woman screaming about the man that was running. Before Debito could react I was out of my flip flops and running after the man.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

And of course he didn't stop, I stopped following right behind him as took a right, I made a harsh right into an alley and just as he was passing by across the street I fired. Sending the arrow right into his vest and pinning him to the way, huffing a little I walked up to him.

"I hope you know you'll get it a lot worst since you ran, and you killed my vibe."

"It's never nice to kill a woman's 'vibe'. They can get nasty, and not in a good way."

Debito says as walks up to me and hands me my shoes and bag.

"A girl that stays packing? I like that in a woman."

He says as he pulls on a curl and watches it bounce back into place. We returned the purse to the woman and had someone get the guy that was stuck to the wall. Back in my own room my put my things away and leaped into my bed hugging my pillow.

'Maybe he finds me interesting.'

I thought happily.

* * *

I walked to my room and ran into Pace and Luca on the way, without putting up a fight the three of us walked into my room the two of them sitting in chairs while I sat on my bed.

"So how was your little date Romeo?"

Pace joked while making fake dreamy eyes, batting his eye lashes and making kissing sounds.

"Yes how was it with your Juliet?"

Luca piped in.

"Well she's still a pothead so you're lucky Pace, she just might cook up some real goodies for us again soon. And she doesn't remember that we even had sex, she believes she's a virgin."

Pace started laughing.

"Sorry."

"What am I going to do? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to touch her the way I use to? I miss fighting her curly hair at night when we use to sleep together."

"Please don't go any further on that matter. Why not just jog her memory?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do Luca?! I took her to the beach earlier we talked for hours; the way she talked to me finally was like it was before she left. It was like she really knew me just like before. And nothing, and just as I was about to take her to what was her favorite store some ass hole had to steal a woman's purse!"

I pull at my hair as I tried to stay together and not lash out my frustration at my two old friends, suddenly my anger just disappears and with that came some gloomy feelings.

"What if her memory is too far gone? It will be hard to make up for all those memories, both good and bad. Urgh I can't take this shit!"

I go on a rampage, I kick the two out slamming my door in their face angrily pacing my room I stopped and looked in the mirror, walked closer to it taking off my eye patch and gently placing it on the dresser, just as Cara once did.

* * *

_Cara comes out of the shower with nothing but her robe halfway closed and tied loosely in the front. Seeing her form come closer to me I tried to put my eye patch back on, but her hands stop me and lightly place it on the dresser. Cupping both sides of my face in her little delicate hands she forces me to look at her._

_"You don't have to hide from me. You never had to in the first place. You don't have to suffer alone, come with me."_

_Slowly sliding her hands off she takes my hand, and sits down on chaise longue and tells me to lay down with my head in her lap. Humming a song I knew well all thanks to her, Cara moved my hair from in front of my face and got an eye full of what I've been hiding from her. But what she says takes me by surprise._

_"I never knew you had to suffer so much. And here I thought it was a knife wound. Let me ease your pain Debito."_

_Quietly I watched as she once again places her hand on my face this time closer to where my right eye use to be. Cara's hand began to heat up and a green light started to show, the warmer her hand got the better I felt. Cara's hand cooled and the green light went out. Cara used her Arcana powers to kill the pain I was feeling, sitting up I kissed her with all my might; I put everything I had into that kiss that took her by surprise. And in return Cara did as well._

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat I looked around and found myself sprawled out on my bed.

"Funny, I don't even remember falling asleep. And that dream…that happened three years ago. Maybe it is a good start."

I say with a devilish smirk.


	5. Chapter 4

"Mondo, if I may ask. Why did you send for Cara?"

I asked from my seat across from Jolly as I glared at him.

"We need her skills here, I feel as though something big will happen here soon. Do you think I shouldn't have brought her back Dante?"

Tearing my glare from Jolly and giving Mondo a serious look. I thought hard about what I want to come out of my mouth next.

"She barely has any memory of ever being here. She doesn't even remember how to use her powers; Mondo what good is she to us when that time comes?"

I slam my fist down hard on the table making it crack and Jolly just snickers.

"What the hell is so damn funny Jolly?!"

"If her memories do not recover fully by the time of whatever it is Mondo has this feeling of happening actually happen, then I will force her memories back."

Pulling off his shades he looks at me with that wicked smirk, his purple eyes glowing slightly.

"Or did you forget that I can pull out the deepest, darkest memories a person has?"

Lifting his chin in the air Jolly quietly mocks me, raising a hairless brow I huff at him giving that as my answer to him.

"In the mean time you two…"

Mondo started to say causing our stare down to end in a draw.

"Keep this from my daughter, Libertia, and Nova. The two of you and the other three Major Arcana card holders jog her memory; just give Debito as much time as he wants with Cara."

I looked off to the side as he said those last few words.

"I understand Mondo. I saw Cara and Debito leaving for the beach about three hours ago."

Mondo dismisses Jolly and I, tightly closing the door. I began to walk back to my office; but Jolly's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Ahh the star crossed lovers are starting to find their way back together."

"Jolly, don't you start. It's your fault this happened in the first place. Stay out of it this time."

I rushed back over to him grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"Please Dante, I'm really not that bad of a guy. Everything I do, I do for the family."

I don't say another word to him, letting my grip slipped I turned around and went back to what I was going. As I was walking back to my office I kept hearing this "thud" noise. Following it I stopped behind a pillar and peeked around and saw Cara by herself in the middle of the arena, lining the walls were different targets, some smaller than others. Taking three arrows she turn her bow sideways, Cara pulled back on the bow; a few seconds later the arrows quickly left their places and hit dead center on three different targets.

'Maybe it will work out for the best. I just don't want _that_ to happen again.'

I thought worriedly as I turned to go back inside.

* * *

"Such a great bath that was, wasn't it Lupo?"

I started talking to my dog as he came out of the bathroom still a little damp with his fur all big and fluffy; he just had this look of he just wants me dead right now. Packing a bowl I took a few hits and hid it in the draw that has a key to lock it, which I placed under my pillow skipping out of my room with Lupo trailing behind me I went into the kitchen I looked around to see what I could make for Debtio. He seems kind of down today.

"Maybe he didn't have as much fun as I first thought yesterday?"

"Why that's just nonsense Cara."

I turned blushing seeing Pace in the doorway.

"He told us all about it, even how you nailed that thief to the wall."

I smiled as I closed the cabinet and sat on top of the counter.

"Ya know Debito likes eggs and toast, and maybe a nice salad would make for a great lunch."

Little did I know Pace was setting this up nicely, I looked down at my feet as I slowly started to swing them both one at a time; and I didn't even get to see the deviant grin he wore.

'Yeah, a good meal always makes me feel better when I'm upset, it could work with Debito too!'

I hopped down and began to grab the things I need.

"So what _are_ you gonna make Cara?"

Pace asked as he got closer to see what I had lined up on the prep table.

"Garlic and herb fried eggs on toasts with prosciutto crisps. And thank you Pace."

I say to him as I began to mince the garlic cloves quickly.

"Sounds good, not sure if he's had that before. Well if it's anything that you cooked it has to be good! What are you thanking me for?"

"For giving me the idea, that's why I'm thanking you."

"No need to thank me, you can just make me some lasagna and we'll call it even."

I stopped chopping and looked at him with serious face.

"I don't know how to make pasta."

Pace's face dropped as I said those words. I think I just broke his heart.

"Fine then, I take it back. You're very welcome Cara; no need to mention it."

The two of us busted out in laughter without really knowing the reason why.

"I'll leave you here to your cooking, and I'll see you later. Okay bye-bye now."

With that Pace left and I just looked down at Lupo and he just huffed and laid his head back down.

"I suppose you're right Lupo, just let it go. Whatever the hell that was no need to read into it."

Petting him with my bare foot I went back to cooking and fifteen minutes later I was done. Placing it on the cart I started to push it to Debito's room, knocking on it I heard him mumble a "come in" from the other side. Opening the door and walking in backwards pulling the cart in with me as well as Lupo who happily ran and jumped on Debito.

"Lupo, down! You're too big to be doing that! I'm sorry Debito, he normally doesn't do that."

"It's fine, big guy is just happy to see me is all."

'At least Lupo's memory is still intact.'

Debito thought as he pet the wolfish looking dog.

"I brought you lunch, so I hope you're hungry."

I say as I smile at the scene before me, pushing my hair from my face. Debito lightly pushes Lupo down and walks over to me, the way he was walking one would think he was a model taking on and dominating the catwalk. When he was close I hurriedly turned around blushing and grabbed the tray and placed it down on the table shaking ever so slightly, but still noticeable.

"Why are you shaking Cara?"

Debito asks as I was pulling the lid off the tray.

"Do I make you nervous?"

This time I felt his breath dancing on my skin giving me goose bumps, butterflies in my stomach, and a ticklish tingle up and down my spine.

"No, not in the least bit. I'm just…my mind is just on a different level right now."

"Aww you smoked too much didn't you little one."

I shook my head and Debito moves my hair from my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Why don't you stay for a while? I had Luca go and make some tea."

I shivered some more this time I was sure he saw it, I felt my whole body move with that one. You have to be blind not to see that one. Just as I was about to turn around and say something, the door opened suddenly with Luca standing there with Pace right behind him.

"Oh are we interrupting something?"

Luca asks blushing and slowly backing out of the room with a tray in his hands.

"No not at all, I was about to eat this lovely looking meal that Cara made just for me."

Debito says as put my hair back to hiding my neck and sat down.

"How did you know this is one of my favorite meals?"

Blushing again I took a seat across from him.

"I had a little help."

I say smiling as I mouthed a thank you to Pace. The two of them walked into the room and set down the tray of cups and a tea pot.

"Today's tea is Cara's favorite, chai tea."

I smiled as Luca poured the tea and handed me the first cup, I nodded my thanks to him holding the cup close to my face I inhaled the lovely smell of cinnamon and cloves.

"Smells wonderful Luca, thank you for making this."

"But this is way better than his tea Cara. I'm sure the man you're with is a lucky one."

Blushing I took a sip of the hot tea.

"I don't have a man, I think my hair scares them away, or maybe it's my weird eyes."

"Oh Cara darling, there's someone out there for you. Who knows he could be right under your nose and you wouldn't know it."

Pace says as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Are…are you hitting on Pace?"

I hesitantly ask as I eyed him, quickly he pulled his arm away from me and looked shocked.

"Me? No, no of course not."

I made a face at him.

"Not saying it like you're ugly or anything because you're not. You're lovely, I just…I just see you as a sister is all."

Pace laughs nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"And on that note I'm switching places."

I say as a joke I got up with the tea in hand and sat next to Debito who was quietly finishing the lunch I made him, I keep drinking my tea as Luca and Pace started up a conversation, every so often I would peek at Debito through my mess of golden brown curls. Debito wiped his mouth and took a sip of his tea.

"Thank you Cuore dolce, that was beyond delish."

Debito says to me as I turn to face him, I didn't know he was moving in to kiss my hair again. This time around instead of my hair what he kissed was my lips, pulling away my eyes wide, my face red, I blinked repeatedly.

"I'm sorry."

I whispered without knowing why.

"Oh boy, Debito is already making a move on Cara. Looks like you're not gonna win her over so easily with your tea Luca."

'That kiss, felt nice. Even though it was an accident, it feels something inside of me stirring.'

We heard Pace joke as he went on to pick on my red face. Suddenly there was a loud ringing in my ears, which brought on a killer headache. My cup crashing to the floor I got up a little too quick and began to stumble before I hit the wall.

"Cara, I was just teasing I swear I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." "You don't hear that?! It's so loud. Make it stop it feels like my head is going to split into two."

My vision was going in and out, and the last thing I see is the rugged floor.

"Debito…help me."


	6. Chapter 5

"You don't hear that?! It's so loud. Make it stop it feels like my head is going to split into two!"

Cara says in deep slow shallow breathing.

"Noise? What noise?"

I asked as I slowly stood up. Cara was acting just plain odd after Debito kissed her; at first I thought she just dropped the cup in pure shock from the kiss. Cara stumbles and leans against the wall, hands clamped on her head pulling slightly at her hair.

"Make it stop! Please, just make it stop."

"Cara what's wrong? Cara, talk to me please! Cara!"

She faints and begins to drop but I caught her before she hits the ground.

"Debito…help me."

Cara mumbles before she goes limp in my arm.

"Just what the hell happened to her Luca?!"

Debito screams at me as I check her pulse.

"I…I don't know, she's still breathing that's all that I know. Pace quick I need for you to carry her to the medical wing! Debito go and find Papa!"

"Like hell I'll leave her side again!"

Debito screams at me, hands in fist and ready to strike me at a moment's notice.

"Debito, now is not the time to act bull headed. Go and find Papa! Pace, what are still doing here?! Take her to the medical wing now!"

Scoffing Debito ran out of the room, Pace carefully lifted Cara and placed her over his shoulder and ran out of the room still on knee I stood there looking at the spot that Cara was sitting at just seconds before.

'What would cause such a…'

"Jolly!"

I say his name through clenched teeth stepping on the already broken pieces of the tea cup. Running the through the halls I ran into milady.

"Luca, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm sorry, I must hurry. Excuse me."

* * *

I blinked a few time at the back of the running Luca without meaning to I looked into his heart; and heard things. Cara was in trouble, and Luca was going to Jolly for help maybe?

"Should I help, or stay out of this?"

Without another thought on the subject I quietly followed Luca. Hiding in the cut of a doorframe I watched as he slammed Jolly's door wide open.

"Jolly! Jolly where the hell are you?!"

I could clearly hear Luca yelling, seconds later I hear slow footfalls.

"Well this is surprising; normally you don't come looking for me. To what do I owe the honor of your company?"

"It's Cara, what did you do to her?!"

"I've done nothing, in fact her dog won't even let me anywhere near her. I've been watching her."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you play coy with me!"

I inch closer, but was caught off guard of someone grabbing my shoulder without even looking I threw my right leg back connecting with a body, a high pitch scream echoed in the halls.

"What did I do this time Princess?"

Turning around I see Liberta on his knees with both his hands around his groin. Turning red with embarrassment I kept saying sorry.

"Do I even want to know what is going on here milady, Liberta?"

Turning my head slowly Jolly was right behind me with Luca to his left.

"We…we were just leaving."

Liberta mumbles as he struggles to stand, he takes my hand and leads me out of there.

"Just what were you doing Princess?"

"I read Luca's heart…there's something wrong with Cara; and Luca thinks Jolly is behind it."

"Where's Cara?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well what are we going to do Princess?"

"You're going to do nothing."

"But Dante if Cara's in trouble we have to do something!"

Liberta yells as he tries to walk past Dante who only pushed him back.

"She is being taken care of now. You have duties to take care of at the harbor. And Princess, don't go snooping; if you do there will be repercussions. And not brought on by me, but Papa."

* * *

_I looked around and was on the beach._

_"Well this is an odd way to wake up."_

_Just as I was about to walk back I heard Debito's voice, peeking around the rock I saw him, Luca, Pace…and me?_

_'What the hell?'_

_Still hiding behind the rock I watched on as the sun started to set. The boys were making a fire; I was pulling out drinks and food from a bag. The fire was lit, Debito sat next to me and the other two sat on either side of us in a semi-circle._

_"Are you guys ready to make this a night to remember?!"_

_I happily popped up yelling with my hands in the air, the boys all threw their fists in the air and howled happily along with me. Blinking I kept quiet and watched on, I wanted to move closer; but I was glued to where I sat. I kept watching as I dug through my bag again and pulling out two joints._

_"Are you really going to do this here Cara?"_

_Luca asks as he looks around, I duck back behind the rock fully._

_"Yeah why not, don't tell me that you're scared Luca. We're not around anyone, and we're not hurting anyone."_

_I heard him huffed. And I dared to peek back around._

_"Well I want no part of it, I'll stick to the drinks and food; thank you very much."_

_"No need to act all stuffy Luca."_

_I watched on as they passed the two joints between the three of them._

_'No wonder Pace is always hungry.'_

_I thought with a giggle, watching on I saw myself whispering something in Debito's ear and saw a wicked smile crept its way onto his face. The joint was passed to me and took a long drag, gently taking Debito's chin in my hand I blew a little smoke in his face. Debito kept coming closer all the while taking the shotgun like a pro, closer and closer he crept to my face till our lips locked and he placed his hand behind my head. Finally he released my head and I guess I was in shock that it happened._

_"I'm sorry Cuore dolce. I couldn't help myself."_

_I felt my heart skip a beat, butterflies in my stomach, for one reason or another I was blushing with heat radiating off my face, and that tingling sensation came back again in three different spots._

_'Maybe there was a something of a start between the two of us. But why did I leave? I seem so happy here.'_

* * *

"Papa!"

I just barge into the room without even bothering to knock.

"What is so important that you couldn't even knock, Debito?"

"Cara…she's…something's wrong…she's…Pace took her to the medical wing!"

"Oh dear, did she fall ill?"

"No Mama."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, she was saying that there was a loud noise and she just fell out."

"Mama, we must go."

I run out of there with Mama and Papa right behind.

'Hold on Cara, I'm coming for you!'


End file.
